In general, domestic liquid products include cosmetics, medicines, and synthetic detergents, and are mainly preserved in a container formed of a synthetic resin such that a consumer opens a plug to use the products. However, when the plug is opened and closed to discharge the liquid product, a user uses the product while gripping and inclining the container, so that foreign substances penetrate into the container. Thus, a discharge pump is installed at an inlet of a container accommodating a liquid product such that contents may be pumped upwards.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary sectional view of a discharge pump according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the discharge pump 100 includes a press button 110 directly pressed by a user to discharge contents, an elevation member 120 elevating in association with movement of the press button 110, a cylinder 130 accommodated by the elevation member 120, an operation piston 131 installed within the cylinder 130 to move the contents upwards while elevating in association with the elevation of the elevation member 120, a check valve 133 operated to move the contents in the container only upwards. As well known to those skilled in the art, a raising piston P for pushing the contents stored in the container toward the discharge pump 100 as the contents are discharged by an operation of the discharge pump 100 is installed on an inner bottom of the container.
However, because the container should be higher by a height occupied by the raising piston P due to characteristics of the raising piston in which the contents in the container are pushed upwards toward an inlet of the container, it is impossible to install the discharge pump 100 in a cosmetics container such as a compact container having a small height.
Further, even when the raising piston P reaches a top point, an excessive amount of cosmetics are left because a large space is left at a periphery of the raising piston P and the discharge pump 100.